Un amour de dragon
by Moirice
Summary: On l'avait taquiné, il avait été méchant. Maintenant il voulait se faire pardonner. Mais, il faut réfléchir deux fois avant d'offrir un cadeau qui peut être mal interprété... Pour sa survie. NaLi. OS écrit pour un concours du forum Fairies Fans.


Hey ! Alors voilà un mini OS que j'ai écrit pour le mini concours de la Saint Valentin sur le forum Fairies Fans (vous connaissez pas ? Allez y jeter un oeil !). Il est pas très très long... C'est sur le couple : NaLi ! (à la base je voulais faire un BiscArzak mais l'inspiration venais pas...). Il y a un fond de BiscArsak et de Grey/Cana (je dis bien un fond).

Bref bonne lecture (:

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Un amour de dragon

Le 14 février de l'an 778 était une journée comme les autres dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, enfin presque comme les autres. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour entièrement dédié aux amoureux, c'était la Saint Valentin. La guilde était plus bruyante que d'habitude, les mages couraient de partout, certains recevaient des fleurs ou des chocolats, d'autres en offraient. Une ambiance joyeuse s'était installée au sein de la guilde. La même scène se répétait indéfiniment : un mage s'approchait d'une autre mage, une surprise en main et la lui tendait. La mage, les yeux brillants, acceptait avec plaisir le cadeau de son Valentin. On pouvait voir Arzak qui, le visage rouge, offrait une rose de la même couleur que ses joues à Bisca, qui avait le visage tout aussi rouge. Levy recevait une petite montagne de chocolats et de fleurs de la part de Jet et Droy. La guilde était très animée.

« Dit Guildarts, pourquoi est-ce que les garçons offrent tous des cadeaux aux filles aujourd'hui ? C'est leur anniversaire à toutes ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant Natsu ? C'est la Saint Valentin, le jour des amoureux où les garçons déclarent leur amour à la fille qu'ils aiment. D'ailleurs, tu vas en offrir à qui ? À Lisanna ?

- À Lisanna ? Mais pourquoi je lui en offrirait ?

- Allez, fait pas l'innocent avec moi, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardez.

- Mais pas du tout, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Tu m'énerves, je m'en vais ! »

C'est avec le visage en feu que Natsu quitta la guilde. Comme à son habitude, il se réfugia dans la forêt qui bordait Fairy Tail. C'est contre un arbre qu'il se défoulait, en donnant des coups de poing sur des dessins représentant les têtes d'Erza, Grey ou bien Guildarts en ce moment. C'était aussi sur cet arbre qu'il avait trouvé l'œuf d'Happy. Il ne cessait de donner des coups sur ce pauvre arbre, il ne cessait répéter bien fort que Guildarts ne pouvait pas décider de ses sentiments à sa place. Natsu était assez grand pour savoir de qui il était amoureux. C'est vrai que Lisanna le perturbait un peu et que tout le monde à la guilde les taquinait à ce sujet mais il ne pensait pas être tombé amoureux de la sœur de la démone.

Il continua encore et encore à frapper cet arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé.

« Natsu ! Tu es là, je te cherchais partout !

- Lisanna ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai demandée à Guildarts et à Happy où tu te trouvais, c'est la Saint Valentin, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié !

- Pas oublié quoi ?

- Ben que tu dois me faire un cadeau ! Tout les garçons de la guilde offrent des cadeaux aux filles, Grey a même offert quelque chose à Cana.

- Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Mais Natsu... »

C'est donc énervé que Natsu rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds. Il claqua la porte en hurlant un « JE SUIS RENTRÉ » totalement inutile car il savait qu'Happy se trouvait à la guilde. Il observa sa maison : des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, la vaisselle n'était pas faite et la poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles. Il poussa le bazar qui s'était installé autour de son lit et s'allongea. La Saint Valentin, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de la Saint Valentin ? La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de mettre une raclée à Grey et Erza. Selon lui,s'intéresser aux filles était un signe de faiblesse, or il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, il ne devait pas. Et puis vu que Grey avait offert quelque chose à sa plus longue amie d'enfance, il pensait qu'il était devenu plus faible. La Saint Valentin adoucissait les mages. Il n'avait plus qu'à offrir un fraisier à Erza pour qu'elle lui pardonne toutes les bêtises qu'il avait commis.

Il sentait quelque chose qui le gênait sous son oreiller. Il le souleva et trouva un cadre photo où reposait une copie du dessin fait par Readers lors de la naissance d'Happy. Toute la guilde y était représentée, ce jour la avait été un jour de pur bonheur, un jour où tout les mages étaient réconciliés entre eux, un jour un peu comme celui ci.

Il pensait à Lisanna, il l'avait sûrement vexé par son comportement brutal, tout à l'heure. Il avait été méchant avec elle, avec Guildarts aussi. Ils ne cherchaient pas à l'embêter et, lui, juste parce qu'il était mal à l'aise, les avait envoyés paître. Sans raison apparente. Il chercha un moyen efficace pour se faire pardonner. D'après ce que lui avait dit Guildarts, c'était les hommes qui étaient censés offrir quelque chose aux femmes... Mais quoi ? Il savait que Lisanna aimait les animaux, lui offrir un chaton ? Non, happy se vexera. Lui offrir des fleurs ou du chocolat ? Non, trop classique. Alors quoi ? Un gâteau ? C'était plus pour Erza. Un dessin ? C'était plus le genre de cadeau que Readers ferait. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du chasseur de dragons. Réfléchir n'était pas son point fort. Une idée le frappa, il savait ce qu'il allait offrir à Lisanna. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à aller l'acheter.

Son achat effectué, Natsu rentra à la guilde. Il fallait qu'il trouve Lisanna. Vite, car la guilde était bondée et Natsu ne voulait pas offrir son cadeau devant tout le monde. Concentré à chercher son amie dans la guilde, Natsu ne vit pas une petite fille aux courts cheveux blancs vêtue d'une robe rose s'approcher doucement derrière lui.

« Natsu ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

- Lisanna, ça va pas d'hurler comme ça, tu m'as fait peur !

- J'ai bien vu, tu as fait un de ces bonds ! Dis, c'est quoi que tu caches derrière ton dos ? C'est mon cadeau de la Saint Valentin ? » demanda la blanche en prenant le cadeau des mains de Natsu.

« Non, euh, en fait si, c'est ton cadeau, pour me faire pardonner mais ne l'ouvres pas devant tout le monde ».

Alertés par la discussion bruyante des deux enfants, les mages se rassemblèrent autour d'eux.

« Alors comme ça tu offres un cadeau à ma petite sœur, j'ai envi de voire ça. »Annonça celle qu'on surnommait la démone.

« Tout de suite Mira ! »

La jeune fille enleva donc doucement le papier cadeau maladroitement mis. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boite bleue marine. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur une magnifique bague blanche, dont des symboles avaient été délicatement sculptés, ornée d'une petite améthyste ronde. Les yeux de Lisanna brillaient. Natsu avait vu juste, le cadeau lui plaisait.

« Oh Natsu c'est magnifique ! Tu as enfin réfléchi à ma proposition de mariage, tu acceptes donc de m'épouser.

- Euh, Lisanna...

- Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de mariage, t'as quand même pas l'intention d'épouser un idiot pareil, Lisanna ? »

Aïe, Mirajaine s'en mêlait. Natsu se faisait tout petit et avait fermement l'intention de s'éclipser vite fait dès qu'il trouverait une ouverture. Et vite, parce que Lisanna était en train d'expliquer à sa grande sœur qu'elle avait promis à Natsu de l'épouser quand ils seraient plus grands car ils étaient les parents d'Happy. Ils se devaient donc de s'épouser.

Personne à droite, personne à gauche. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur les sœurs Strauss. Natsu en profita donc pour courir le plus loin possible de cette agitation, se sauver de la guilde, la fuir. Il battit tout les records de sprint et arriva chez lui en quelques minutes. Très peu de personnes savaient où il habitait, seul Guildarts et Happy le savait. Il était donc en sécurité. Normalement. Si ses compagnons ne vendaient pas la mèche.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi en achetant le cadeau de Saint Valentin de Lisanna que celle ci allait l'interpréter de cette façon. Il aurait dû penser à sa proposition de mariage. Maintenant Mirajane avait envi de l'égorger, de l'étriper, de le torturer de la manière la plus horrible que ce soit car il s'était trop approché de sa petite sœur chérie.

Il se vengerait, oh oui, il ferait une crasse à cette démone et ferait en sorte qu'elle soupçonne Erza. Il aurait sa petite vengeance parce que vouloir tuer les gens parce qu'ils s'amusaient avec votre frère ou votre sœur ne se faisait pas.

Mais surtout, surtout, il réfléchirai plus, il n'offrirait plus de cadeaux comme ça. La prochaine fois, il ferait plus simple, des chocolats, des fleurs ou même un dessin. Plus jamais de bagues. Ou plus jamais de cadeaux tout court.

FIN

* * *

Alors ? Un avis ?

Perso, je trouve que le NaLi représente le mieux la Saint Valentin.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review svp (:


End file.
